Neverland's Underground
by 2EmeraldEyes
Summary: The city of Neverland is the battle ground for its most powerful gangs, The Pirates and The Lost Boys.Wendy's family just moved into the house that marks the dividing line to both gangs territories. Which side will take her as their own 1st?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Neverland could be found on a map? What if Hook wasn't the leader of the pirates but the leader of one of Neverland's gangs? What if Peter was the leader of the rival gang? And what if Wendy's family had just moved into the house that was located on both Hook and Peter's gangs' territory line?

The moving truck pulled out and away from the brick town house and continued to move further down the street leaving the newly moved in Darling family on there own.

The girl stood with her family looking up at their new home. The add in the paper had described it as a "Average looking town house standing proud at 3 stories tall. Complete with spacious rooms and 5 bathrooms in a peaceful neighborhood". Her family had gotten it extremely cheap for a 'proud 3 story town house with spacious rooms'. For that the girl remained suspicious for the true reasons of why the prior owners had wanted to get rid of the house so desperately.

"Wendy? John? Michael? What do you think of your new home dears?" the woman asked. She was tall and slender with auburn hair tied tightly into a bun.

"It looks proud and average to me mother." Wendy answered. '_And by average I mean it looks the same as every other town house on the street' _she thought to herself.

Michael had no such problem voicing his opinion, "Mum it looks like all the other homes but the door and windows are all different colors. How come we got the green one I want our home to have the blue door and windows." Michael wined as her tugged on Ms. Darlings shirt to get her full attension. At the age of 8 he had come to the conclusion that this is all he needed to do in order to get what he wanted.

"I think its great mother." John said causing Ms. Darling to beam at her husband in triumph.

"See, I told you they would love our new home!" Ms. Darling said to Mr. Darling as they linked arms and proceeded to enter there new home for the first time. "I have always said that I have a great eye for such things." He began as he launched into the story of how he had found the ad in the paper and the battle that had occurred between him and the prior owners in order to haggle for the cheap price.

"But father father father," Michael said as he tugged on Mr. Darlings's shirt to get his full attention, "I was there alls you did was walk in and sign a piece of paper with lots of words on it! How come I didn't get to see your battle? I'm old enough!" he wined.

Wendy stifled a laugh and hid her grin with her hand as her father's pride deflated. "Come with me Michael well go to the park with Nana just the 3 of us." She leaned down and whispered in his ear as his mouth opened to protest, "I would take John but I don't think old enough to come with us" Standing back up as she saw him think this through she walked down the hall, "Unless of course you don't want to come then i'll just take John and Nana…" she said as she hooked the leash onto her families great St. Bernard.

"Wait! Wendy! Im coming! John doesn't want to go! I'm coming! I wasn't old enough then but im old enough now!" he said as he ran down the hall and vaulted out the door after them as their mother watched form the window with a smile on her face. She waved at them and waving back they continued on their way to the park as she disappeared from the window.

"Wendy tell me another one of your stories." he said as he continued to avoid stepping on the cracks in the sidewalk.

Both of them blissfully unaware of the two heavily tattooed me who had left the shadows of the alley next to their house and continue to follow then as they went under the old gate and entered of Neverland Park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Which one would you like to hear?" she asked him as they walked under the large black iron gate into the park.

"Oh! I know! I know! Tell the one about the pirates on the planet! He cried out as they went past the jungle-jim towards the swings.

That caught his attension, "Ay! Kid wait a minute" Slightly called to Michael as he scrambled down the monkey bars. "Just what were you saying about pirates?" he asked as The Twins came over to Michael too.

Hooking his thumb over his shoulder at Wendy, "_My sister_ tells _me_ stories. Now shes going to tell _me_ this one about pirates and swords and treashure and battles in the air! Its going to be awesome!" he said to the now excited boys.

"Would you like to hear it?" Wendy asked. She had walked up to the boys unknowingly with Nana. The boys nodded their heads vigorously in answer as they followed her over to the swings where she sat down and began to tell the story of Treasure Planet.

He blinked a few times and came back to reality. The girl was still telling them the story, her voice painting the scene right before their eyes. He looked around and realized that it was already duck the play ground empty exept for them. He remembered that he could clearly see the battles before him. He could feel the immense heat of the sun as the ship flew to close when battling the pirates.

But something bothered him still. What had caused him to get distacted from the story? As he looked around he saw it. The two men standing in the tree's shadows almost unseen. They were Hooks men and they were watching them. No..they were watching the girl telling the story. They were Hook's men… in Peter's territory. Somethings not right.

She ended her story and watched with an amused expression as the boys came out of their daze and realized that she had finished her story.

"That was amazing! Could you please please please tell us another?!?!?!?!"? Michael asked as the other boys joined the chorus of whining pleases.

As she stood she said, "I'd love to tell you all another story but me and Michael have to be getting ho-"

"No!" Slightly said cutting her off, "You have to play one last game with us first, "He said giving the leash to Michael saying, "You and the Twins play by the jj too" He then took her hand and pulled her into the jj and into the tube bridge where he stopped her.

She turned back to face him and saw all the mirth gone from his eyes. She sensed that this was not the same boy she had been telling the story to.

"I don't know how much you know about the gangs in Neverland but the two you need to know are the rival gangs The Pirates and The Lost Boys. Both gangs follow the Codes. Its almost like a set of laws set down by the leaders a long time ago. Hook, the leader of the Pirates is a ruthless, merciless, lethal man who will do anything he has to in order to get what he wants. Your house on the territories split. Its pretty much up for grabs until the house's occupants or at least one of the occupants makes a pact with one of the leaders of the gangs. I'm telling you this because two of Hook's men _broke the codes_ in order to follow _you_. Their on _Peter's territory_ in order to follow_ you_ here.

"If Hooks wants to make a pact with your house I think hes going to strike tonight. Wendy do you get what I'm saying..?"

She met his eyes, he was dead serious. "We got to get Michael out of here." She said as she thought to herself, _"Why would they want me? What are those men planning to do..?"_


	3. Chapter 3

They had left the park and saw the two men following them.

Once they had gotten around the corner they had ran for it full blast down a series of alleyways and buildings. As they ran with Nana bounding beside them Wendy reached down and scooped up Michael, "Slightly, what happened to The Twins?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder, the men were easily keeping pace with them.

Looking back over his shoulder too he picked up the pace, "I told them to hide until they saw the men leave, then to race each other back to tell Peter what was going on" he called back as he took them down another alley.

"_Peter…"_ she thought to her self, "_Slighty said before that Hook's men had broken the Code by being on Peter's territory…_" She was pulled out of her thoughts as they came to what looked like a seemingly dead end. But Slightly had other ideas and he easily slipped through a hole in the fence just big enough for them to fit through. As they ducked through a hole in a chain link fence she asked, "Whose Peter?"

He took Michael from her arms as she crawled through he asked, "How can we get Nana through she cant fit…" he started to ask but then watched as Nana easily ran and cleared the top of the fence. She laughed at his expression as the continued to run after Nana. As he looked over his shoulder at the men struggling to climb over the rusted fence in the small alley way as he answered her, "Peter's the leader of The Lost Boys"

They stopped talking after that as they wove through the network of alleyways working towards her house. Hook's men falling far behind.

.oO0Oo.

"Slightly, how far are we from my house?" she asked as they rounded another corner. He stopped suddenly after rounding a corned and she ran into his back "Why'd you sto—Oh…" she said when she looked over his shoulder. He was laughing at her under his breathe. They had just arrived at the Darling Household.

She stood there with Slightly as Michael went tiredly up the steps with Nana and into the sleeping household. She turned to Slightly and said, "Thanks…for everything you did for us tonight."

Blushing and silently thanking the night concealing it he shrugged it off answered, "It was nothing"

She smiled to herself at his sudden shyness.

Suddenly a bright light illuminated the alley was as the car's motor reved to life. He turned and saw Wendy frozen in place, "Wendy!!"

She stood shocked like a deer in the head lights thoughts in a whirl, "_That car must have been there the whole time. They were waiting for him to leave. Their to impatient to wait there coming for me now…" _she turned and saw Slightly coming back to her calling her name as the van came towards them.

.oO0Oo.

"Wendy!" he yelled at the vans breaks shrieked as the van skidded to a halt in front on her. He grabbed her had and pulled her along running for the other end of the alley.

"No!" she said as she pulled him back with all her might from the end of the alley way.

"Why did you do-" he started to yell at her but was cut off as another black van skidded to a halt where he would have been running. Pushing the event aside he turned around and saw they were trapped.

She was roughly grabbed from behind and quickly gagged and tied. She struggled with all her might and cried out for Slightly to look out behind him as 2 men seemingly came out of the shadows. Her cries came out in un-intangible mumbles and as a last resort she slammed her foot her captors.

He whistled out a series of loud calls that echoed through the alleys and whirled to see the 2 men coming at him…and just in time to see an unconscious tied up Wendy taken into one of the vans the door shutting behind her. The last thing he saw was two of the Lost Boys on the rood of the building above him. One running after the van the other disappearing from view as his world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He woke his vision swimming before him. The back of his head was throbbing from were one of the men had hit him. As the pain in his head comed down he looked around him.

The room was small and the white walls were bare. The only way to escape was through a door straight ahead of him, "Its only about 10 feet away…not that far..i could reach it" he thought to himself sarcastically. He tried to stretch and realized that he couldn't. He looked down and saw he was tied down to a chair his wrists behind him and his ankles to the front legs. He cursed under his breathe, he wasn't getting away any time soon.

.oO0Oo.

She woke and opened her eyes the world spinning in front of her. She tried to reach down to put he head in her hand but couldn't. As her head cleared, she assed her situation.

Her wrists were tied together above her head by a rope that was tied high over her head to a beam along the ceiling. Her ankles were tied together and there was a cloth tied over her mouth. She looked down and her vision swam before her again and she shut her eyes against it. She waited a moment before looking around her again. It looked like she was in a ware house. On one side sat a control room with the blinds closed at her height. The place was enormous. From the looks of the bare docks and the huge door to her right it looked like she was in a loading bay, for those huge cargo ships to pull part way into the building itself to unload. She took a deep breath and looked down. She was hanging over the dark water, dead center between the docks. She shivered and shut her eyes again thinking to herself, 'Way to go Wendy. First full night here and you got yourself kidnapped'

.oO0Oo.

He watched her from the control room with a triumphant grin on his face his fingers stroking his goatee. Refusing to acknowledge the sound of the door opening and feet shuffling forward. He held his temper as his men tried his patience with nervous hushed whispers, attempting to decide who would break him the bad news no doubt.

"Captain Hook Sir! The Lost Brats followed us here! What do we do?!?!?! There not going to leave the others here without a fight!!!....Umm…Sir?" the man finished nervously as man continued to look out at the girl through the space in the vines. Fearing Hook's tempter his other men staying out of Hook's swords reach.

He grinned wider and laugh to himself, "I know the brats followed you, I wanted them to find us you dolts!" he yelled at the end, "Now get out!" he yelled and laughed at his men's well founded fear as they practically fled from the room. Only one man stayed behind. He was short and stout with the least tattoos out of all his men. Yet, he was Hook's most important man and the only one who does not flee when he gets enraged.

"What's the plan Captain, you usually punish those who let Pan's boys follow him." Smee asked from his position at the control panel.

"Do you see her out there Smee?" he said as he went back to watching her, "She's the one Im trying to claim from the house that stands at the center of the middle ground. By the rule of the Codes that means if Peter wants that territory then he needs her to do it. Besides…she's a pretty little thing isn't she…she's going to grow up nice..." he said eyeing her again. "Peter will hear of her and he will come for her…especially after what had happened to Lily… he will never forgive himself for that and if I know my enemy as I think I do he will not let this one go without a fight and a fight…I intend to give him!" his anger flaring at the memories of all his past failures. "I will kill Peter Pan!!" he said slamming his fist into the control panel.

.oO0Oo.

He looked up as a loud thump sounded on the other side of the door along with another muffled grunt. The door then opened and quickly closed and the figure came closer.

"Don't you look comfortable Slightly. I'll have to try that sometime." Peter said with his usual crooked grin. He stood before him with his fists on his hips looking over Slightly with amusement. He chuckled as Slightly pulled a face as he walked around him

"Peter just cut my hands free than leave me a knife you have to find her first." Slightly's voice urgent.

"…Slightly who is 'she'?" he stiffened then continued working with the ropes. Peter asked after he freed his hands going around to meet Slightly's eyes.

"She is the girl who lives in House that Hook has chosen to take. Hook captured her too. You have to find her." he said as he began working on his own bonds. "Peter, you have to save her before Hook makes her like Tiger Lil--" he looked up and saw that Peter was already gone the door left open.

.oO0Oo.

"Welcome to my humble abandoned cargo bay my dear girl" Hook said as he walked out onto the dock towards where she hung.

She looked down and started daggers at the man. Hook was actually handsome with sharp features and a muscular body. He his black hair was cropped off and his goatee was well pointed. His tattoos spread all along his bare arms down onto his hand. His name sake looking menacingly sharp as he leisurely made his way towards the edge of the dock twirling his mustache.

He smirked and laughed loudly when he looked up and saw her eyes.

.oO0Oo.

Peter heard Hooks laugh and turned another corner and a huge room opened up before him. He stood on the higher level looking down on the scene. He saw Hooks right hand man, Smee, sitting in the control box on the other side of the large room. He followed the man's eyes and saw Hook…and the girl Slightly had told him about handing from a rope high above the open water.


End file.
